


The Chūnin Exams

by Cosmic_Twink



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Twink/pseuds/Cosmic_Twink
Summary: Gaara and his team finished the exams early so his brother and sister decided to leave him be and go start trouble, But the trouble has started inside the temple....and it started with Gaara





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small thing I wrote..I /Am/ planning on writing more but only if I get some good feedback..I don't want to write anything that no one will read ya know?
> 
> Update 2018: I re-wrote and fixed any errors that were made, I’m currently working on a Promptis fic so the continuation of this might be halted, though I do promise to continue at some point

It was about mid-day, and all was eerily quiet as the three sand ninja Tamari, Kankurō, and Gaara entered the large temple that was hidden within the Leafy Forest where, currently, one of the trials of the Chūnin exams were taking place.

"Well that was easy," Gaara mumbled in a monotone voice, his dark, bored eyes looking around leisurely, before he folded his arms and started to walk further into the temple. "It'll be a while before anyone else gets here so let's j-,” Gaara stopped mid-sentence as he watched his brother and sister start heading for the door.

"Already ahead of you. Gaara, Tamari and I are gonna look around, you stay here and check out the inside,” Kankurō spoke, not even giving Gaara a chance to interject, before he and Tamari quickly bounded back off into the woods, leaving the small red-head by himself.

"Fine then," the boy growled, obviously annoyed at being left alone, his normally blank and emotionless eyes becoming a bit dejected as he let his posture slouch a bit, before he sauntered over to a spot where he laid down his gourd. "At least now that I'm alone I don't have to worry about anyone attacking me," he grumbled once he had gotten the large sand-filled item off his back, letting the small boy stretch, a few pops sounding off around the temple as Gaara’s back popped in various places, as well as his elbows, which gave off two simultaneous cracks. "Damn that felt good," he chuckled softly, before slowly stripping off the leather straps and white linen he had draped around him, leaving himself in only a thin, black shirt with netting on the arms, and his thin, black pants. After he had stripped, the small ninja spun on his heel and started to walk away from his things, letting his eyes wander as he explored, his mind elsewhere and his guard completely down. “This place is huge,” the young male mumbled to himself as he leaped and perched precariously on one of the old, wooden beams high above the old, marble floor, his blue eye once again wandering around as he slowly looked up. "I wonder what's up there..," he thought aloud, before preparing himself to jump. Just as he was about to leap, he felt his whole body go stiff, the small male’s eyes widening now as he realized he couldn't move his limbs.

"Well, well, well....isn't this interesting." A familiar voice sounded off behind the small red-head. "I didn't think you ever took that gourd or wrappings off, I just kinda thought, you know..you slept in them or something," the mocking voice continued, causing Gaara's eye to twitch as he wracked his brain for names, trying to place the voice, when suddenly, he felt his body moving, not by his command of course, until he was facing the person who had him trapped

"You look confused, I don't think we've properly met," the black-haired male said with a smirk. "My name’s Shikamaru Nara," he introduced himself, standing up now from his crouched position and smirking as Gaara did the same. "Shadow possession jutsu..it's a hell of a thing," he cooed as he stepped off the beam and fell to the marble floor with the red-head before once again standing up straight and taking a few steps forward so him and Gaara were closer now.

"Let me go," the small ninja growled in a hostile tone, sweat forming on his brow as he glared up at the taller male, who had him ensnared in his Shadow, too powerless to do anything. 

"Nah, I don't think I will. In fact.." Shikamaru took another step forward so he and Gaara were even closer, before he took his hand and slowly slid it across his own chest, snickering a bit as Gaara mimicked his movements. "I think I'm gonna mess with you a bit first," he purred, his eyes gleaming a bit as he watched the small ninja’s cheeks start to flush a light rose.

"I swear, I'll kill you!" Gaara snarled angrily, cursing himself internally for letting his guard down so badly, and leaving himself defenseless without his sand. "Now let me go!" he snapped, trying to fight against the Shadow Possession before freezing suddenly, his eyes growing curious as he watched Shikamaru raise his hand, causing his own hand to raise.

"Oh blah, blah, in a few minutes you won't be saying things like that..in fact you might even be begging me to keep a hold on you," Shikamaru teased, as he slowly slipped off the small shirt he had on over his net one, letting it fall to the ground, the young ninja cracking a smile as Gaara mimicked his movements, though he had no garments to remove.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gaara growled, his eyes narrowing to blue slits as the taller male moved. "Why are y-" Gaara was cut off from his own sentence by the sudden rush of air, and the cold feeling of stone hitting his back as Shikamaru quickly released his Jutsu and slammed the small male up against the wall of the temple.

"That attitude of your’s really is such a drag," Shikamaru complained in that lazy tone of his, his eyes rolling as he spoke, before they honed back in and locked onto Gaara's. "And all those questions....let's see if I can get you to make any other noises besides growling and yelling," he breathed as he leaned in a little closer, chuckling slightly as he felt the small ninja in front of him press himself to the wall more.

"T-this is some kind of joke right?" Gaara stammered in a hostile tone as he turned his head so he was almost nose-to-nose with the taller male. "You're pathetic if you th-." The small red-head’s words were cut off by a gasp as Shikamaru slowly slid one of his cold hands up the other’s shirt, slowly caressing his hips and moving his hand up his side, a lazy smile creeping onto his face as he watched Gaara's cheeks start to brighten with a blush.

"That face you're making....it's pretty cute," Shikamaru cooed while he pressed closer to the red-head, his hand continuing to leisurely move its way up his soft skin, while he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against the other’s neck, humor welling in his chest as he felt the other jump slightly and grip his arm tightly.

"W-where are y-you touching? S-s-stop that!" The small male gasped as he squirmed under the other’s finger, his soft skin now growing warm and tingling everywhere Shikamaru's hand touched. "I-I mean it! Let me go!" Gaara demanded almost breathlessly, the boy squirming more, and trying to push Shikamaru away, before freezing as he felt a cold, wet sensation slowly creeping from his collar and up his neck along with a sudden pinch. To his surprise, he felt his chest tighten and a soft moan bubbled over his lips, causing his face to darken as embarrassment washed over him.

"Well shit," Shikamaru chuckled as he pushed on Gaara’s side a bit, pushing him deeper into the wall as he shifted his position so that he was, once again, almost nose-to-nose with the small, blushing boy. "I seem to have found something interesting there," he teased, his pink tongue slowly moving its way across his lips as he stared into Gaara’s eyes. "If you react like that to such a little nip...I wonder what you'd do if I did...this." As the words slipped past Shikamaru’s lips, the black-haired boy’s fingers moved to pinch at one of Gaara’s nipples, the shock causing the smaller boy's eyes to widen as a surprised gasp escaped him. "Tch, you're making this too easy," Shikamaru cooed as he pressed closer, slipping his leg between Gaara’s and using it to push up against the small male.

Gaara clenched his teeth and let out a shaky breath as he felt the other’s thigh push up against him, causing a knot to form in his stomach. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask what the hell Shikamaru was doing again, his words were stopped by the black-haired ninja’s own soft lips. "M-mm!" Gaara gave a muffled whimper of surprise at the sudden kiss, his eyes wide with astonishment as he tried to get away and break the lock between their lips, but after a few moments, he felt his mind and body melting against Shikamaru's touch. Finally, his eyes rolled back, and he found himself kissing the taller male back feverishly, their lips moving together in a hot passion, until Shikamaru pushed his tongue past Gaara’s lips and entwined it with the red-head’s. His tongue's...sweet. Gaara heard the thought push through his mind before melting into a haze as his skin just grew hotter with each passing moment, the only thing snapping him out of the passion-induced stupor was the feeling that stirred between his legs as Shikamaru pushed his thigh up more and rubbed against him, before pulling away, a strand of their mixed saliva still connecting their lips as he did.

"All from one kiss?" the taller male cooed as he slid his hand down Gaara’s hip so he could squeeze the smaller male’s rump, a sparkle of delight gleaming in his dark eyes as the boy let out a squeak.

Gaara looked at the other through lidded eyes until he mentioned him being aroused, which of course, once again, caused a wave of embarrassment to crash over him, causing him to turn away as his cheeks erupted with heat and his eyes grew misty. “I-i-if you came here to royally embarrass me, t-then you've succeeded," he spat in an angry tone. "S-so is that all you wanted then?" he inquired, keeping his head turned so he didn't risk locking eyes with the taller male. "Because if so, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me g-" Gaara stopped speaking as Shikamaru shifted and grabbed his hand, only to place it on the front of his pants.

"If you think I only came here to embarrass you, then you're dead wrong," he chided, chuckling a bit as the red-head turned back to lock eyes with him again. "If I wanted to do that I wouldn't be doing this. I mean, there are a lot more..simple ways to embarrass someone," he explained in that lazy tone of his, before he leaned in again and bit Gaara’s lip, causing the smaller male to blush more. "I'm here for more....intimate things," he purred as he let go of Gaara’s hand, and slid his own down the boy's thigh, before pulling it up so it rested comfortably on Shikamaru’s hip, both of the ninjas clothed lengths pressing together as Shikamaru slowly gyrated against him, hot gasps escaping both boys as they moved.

Gaara bit down hard on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep himself silent as the other male ground into him, but with each slow thrust of Shikamarus hips it was getting harder and harder for Gaara to keep quiet until finally, he let his head fall back against the wall, releasing a few soft moans past his lips, each one quiet and breathless.

"You know, you actually sound pretty cute when you're not threatening to kill people," Shikamaru grunted through gritted teeth, before suddenly adjusting his and Gaara’s positions, thrusting his hips a little more, causing the small boy to gasp and moan out a little louder. After a good amount of pushing and grinding, Gaara found himself with his chest and cheeks pressed to the wall, his back arched and his arms pushing against for support, one hand pinned a little above his head by Shikamaru, who had their fingers entwined, while his free hand slid up the side of Gaara’s shirt, revealing more and more of the sand ninja’s soft skin.  
"F-fuck..," Shikamaru grunted as he pushed his hips into the other’s plush rump, before letting his free hand travel down so he could slowly start sliding the smaller ninja’s pants lower. "Your skin’s really soft, you know that?" he cooed in a teasing tone as he leaned down to nip at the red-head’s ear, smiling at the slight flinch. "It's funny how just a few minutes ago, you were wanting me to stop. Now look, your skin’s steaming, and you can barely catch your breath," the taller ninja teased as he slid his fingers around the waist band of Gaara’s boxer briefs, slipping them down, before moving his hand to work at his own pants. "You're pushing your hips back with each thrust of mine. You're just desperate for more of me," the lazy ninja purred teasingly.

Gaara panted and bit his lip, stifling a moan as Shikamaru pushed him against the wall more with another teasing thrust of his hips. "Sh-shut up,” the sand ninja stammered in a breathless tone, his eyes teal slits as he glared back, but his cheeks were a dark red blush. "Worthless leaf n-" Gaara's voice caught in his throat, and he felt his body tense as Shikamaru gave another thrust. This time, the small ninja could feel the hot skin of the taller male’s length glide along his own soft skin.

"Hm? What was that?" Shikamaru inquired in a smart tone, before he leaned closer to breath into Gaara's ear. "Listen, if I were you, I'd brace myself," the black-haired male instructed huskily, before suddenly pushing his hips into the other’s plush rump, pushing himself in deep, his hand quickly moving to clasp itself over the small ninja’s mouth to muffle his surprised cry.

 

Gaara was just about to ask Shikamaru what he meant by 'brace myself', when he felt the taller male push in, his teal eyes widening, the hand not pinned clawing at the wall as pain surged through his lower back, causing his eyes to water up. Out of everything he had expected, he actually wasn't prepared for the pain that shot through his back, but to his surprise Shikamaru stayed perfectly still, his hand still clasped over the small ninja’s mouth, but the other hand that held his own had tightened its grip.

"J-just say when..," Shikamaru huffed lowly through gritted teeth, letting the hand that covered Gaara’s mouth fall, before easing it along the red-head’s back, rubbing the tensed muscles soothingly.

Gaara winced a bit as Shikamaru rubbed, but after a minute or so, his muscles seemed to relax, and the pain he had felt earlier had faded to a very dull pleasure, which made Gaara let out a small sigh. "O-okay,” he mumbled."Move."

Shikamaru smirked at the words, and he repositioned himself, slowly pulling his hips back before pushing back in, a sly smirk spreading across his slightly blushing face as he heard Gaara let out a squeak. "Feels good dont it?" he inquired, giving a small, yet quick, thrust, pushing himself in a bit deeper just to see how Gaara would react, and of course the small ninja arched his back slightly, and let out a hot, surprised moan, the noise making Shikamaru shudder as he started to continue his movements, his thrusts slowly gaining speed.

Within a few minutes, Gaara and Shikamaru were moaning, grunting, messes, their bodies pressed closer now, as Shikamarus thrusts grew deeper and a bit rougher, sweat now slicking both ninja’s bodies as they moved together in a hard rhythm. Shikamaru's teeth sunk deep into Gaara's shoulder to keep his moans muffled, as Gaara tipped his head and let the hot noises spill past his lips, before suddenly, instead of a moan, the red-head let out a gasp as Shikamaru switched their positions so Gaara's back was pressed to the wall, and his legs were being held up by Shikamaru’s arms.

"Fuck, this feels so good!" Shikamaru grunted out as he gave a particularly deep thrust, once again smirking at the noise he solicited from the smaller male in front of him, before pushing forward so he could lock lips with him, throwing both him and Gaara into a hot, breathless makeout constantly interrupted by moans and cries of pleasure.

Gaara huffed and moaned lovingly into the kiss, his nails digging into the other’s back and dragging themselves against the skin to leave deep marks that would surely be there for a while. It wasn't long after the make out had started that it had to be broken, as Gaara threw his head back and gave a warning gasp of his nearing climax, Shikamaru giving his own warning, his thrusts growing harder now and more frantic, before suddenly both boys tensed, their hands flying to clasp over the one another's mouths to conceal their cries of ecstasy as they came, their bodies trembling from the feeling, and their chests heaving from the exertion of it all.

"Sweet fuck, " Shikamaru half panted, half chucked as Gaara's hand fell away from his mouth, the taller male smiling as he heard Gaara's own breathless laugh as he removed his own hand, his eyes now traveling over the rumpled, sweaty teen’s figure. "Wonder what your siblings are gonna say when they find you all rumpled and sweaty," he teased as he pulled out and set Gaara down, helping him pick up his clothes and get them on, before letting Gaara help him do the same.

"Oh, and what about your teammates Mr. Hot Shot?" Gaara inquired with a snort, his eyes gleaming with humor as he finally managed to catch his breath. "I mean, W  
we could always say we got into a fight." He snickered, before leaning back on the wall.

"True, I could. Let's just hope they believe me," he cooed, before leaning in to kiss the small ninja one last time. "Mm..I'm hoping to see you again sometime. I'd love to mess with you again," Shikamaru teased, laughing as Gaara gave him a soft punch to the chest as he pulled away from the kiss.

"You wish," he teased back, before biting his lip and watching as Shikamaru shrugged, winked, then went off, jumping from banister to banister, before vanishing, leaving the semi-exhausted teen to himself.

"Well that was pretty unexpected," Gaara said aloud to himself, as he pushed himself off the wall and started to stretch, his cheeks starting to flush a little again as he wondered what would have happened if his siblings had returned during that fiasco. "God, that would have been awkward," he murmured to himself, before just giving himself a shake and moving to walk over to his stuff. Well, guess I'm gonna go see if this stupid temple has any showers or anything. He thought to himself as he started to walk towards a corridor, his mind drifting to the thought of how long this Chūnin trial was, and how long he had left until it was over. "Shit, still have two days," he cursed aloud, kind of annoyed that he would have to stay in the temple now, and wait for the other’s teams to arrive since he and his team had finished early.


End file.
